Well katniss you definitly wont see them again lol!
by purplecheesepuff
Summary: Katniss'es friends all start singing and leave her out. Then it gets weird O:


Katniss pov

Me, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Gale were sitting in my bedroom when music starts playing.

Peeta walks in and says:

Peeta: "Its been a long day without you my friend, and ill tell you all about it when I see you again,"

Then Finnick joins in" we've come a long way, from where we began"

Both: "and ill tell you all about it when I see you again, WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN."

I have no idea what is going on this is weird, we didn't rehearse this. Why are we singing?

Then Annie joins in: Who knew all the planes we flew,

good things we've been through,

that ill be standing right here,

talking to you about another path,

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh,

something told me that it wouldn't last

had to switch up look at things different to see the bigger picture

those were the days, hard work forever pays, now I see you in a better place"

Ok. That was freaky. I didn't even know Annie could rap.

Well maybe I could join in on the next part it looks kinda fun. Nope I cant because Johanna starts singing

Johanna: "How could we not talk about family when familys all we got?

everything I went through you were standing right my side

and now you gone be with me for the last ride."

Oh my god this is awesome were singing in harmony. Well they are singing in harmony. Im just here waiting for my turn.

Peeta: "its been a long day without you my friend, and Ill tell you all about it when I see you again"

Finnick: "we've come a long way from where we began"

Both: "and ill tell you all about it when I see you again When I SEE YOU AGAIN."

Then gale joins in GALE! of all people this is so weird what is happening!

Gale: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH who ooh ooh ooh ohh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh.

This is the part where annie goes...

Annie:" first you both go out your way

and the vibe is feeling strong and whats

small turns to a friendship, a friendship

bond turns to a bond that will never

be broken and the love will never get lost

and when brotherhood comes first then the line

will never be crossed established on its own

when that line had to be drawn and that line is what

we reach so remember me when im gone."

And now johanna gets to sing again instead of me...

Johanna: "how we could not talk about family whne family is all we got?

everything we went through you were right there by my side

and now you gone be with me for the last ride."

OK now is my chance to join in. I put my hand up and use it to warn them not to steal my part when she walks in. Her the one who I have not seen in a year. Her, the girl I volunteered for the day of the reaping, I should be wonder a lot of things like why she is back, how she is back. I should be hugging her saying how much I miss her but no. I am mad she stole my part.

Prim: "so let the light guide your way hold every memory

as you go and every road you take will always be your home."

Then she does something I totally was not expecting sweet little Primrose to do.

She headives into Gale who was leaning on the open window. She has him halfway out the window when Annie comes to help followed by johanna and they get prim off of Gale and push her out the window. They killed my sister now I will kill them. I grab my bow and arrow from under my bed and it goes flying through the chest of Johanna and Annie. Now its just me, Peeta who is leaning next to the door, Finnick and Gale who are next to the window embracing while gale cries.

I cant believe prim tried to kill gale. She was never one for vengeance. I guess the Prim I knew was a fake.

Gale and Finnick back away from eachother when gale trips over my shoe and falls out the window, grabbing onto finnick who falls down with him.

They're all dead. Somehow hanging in my bedroom became a musical hunger games because just like before only me and Peeta remain.

I look at peeta to see how he is taking all this but his soft lips open up and say:

"its been long day without you my friend and ill tell you all about it when I see you again

we've come a long way from where we began

and ill tell you all about it when I see you again WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN."

"Well bye katniss" then he walks out.

Dangit I didn't get a turn.


End file.
